Golden Heart, A Secret Birthday Wish
by GoldenRanger
Summary: To celebrate my birthday, I wrote a fan fiction based off the Power Rangers. Time period: Turbo and Space I don't own Power Rangers.


Golden Heart

This is a fanfiction that has myself in it. Power Rangers do not belong to me.

(This is set in Turbo and Space years)

Chapter 1: Arrival at Angel Grove

I stepped out into the shining light from the bus. I was finally in Angel Grove! I heard many stories of this city from my hometown in Georgia. I used to be a country boy, living in the middle of nowhere with peace and quiet. In my hometown, we saw the mountains and the snow. My father is tall and a bit chubby around the middle, where as I am tall but skinny. We both have brown hair and green/blue eyes. We moved after my parents got divorced and got a new job at Angel Grove. Sadly, that means that I left my tae kwon do lessons behind. My dad just got off the bus after me and I helped him with our luggage. We went to our new house, which was located next to another family of father and son. After the moving van came with the rest of our furniture, I helped unpack. Afternoon had fallen so I asked my dad for a ride to the Youth Center. I arrived and my jaw dropped. We never had something like this in Georgia! I looked around the place. I saw tae kwon do class going on, the bar packed with costumers and kids out from school. I went over to the bar and ordered a drink. A small boy, who was my neighbor, came up to me and introduced himself as Justin Stewart. "Hi. I am Zachary. My father and I just moved here," I said to Justin. We shook hands and he went to talk with what looked like a group of teenagers. I noticed something strange though. They all had watches on their wrist and the colors matched their shirts. I wondered what that could have meant. Justin brought the group over to meet me. They were Tommy (who was wearing red), Kat (who wore pink), Adam (who wore green), and Tanya (who wore yellow). I greeted them each and told them about how I came here. Then, the power went out. I heard a strange beeping sound and Justin tells me that he has to run off. The power comes back on. The 4 teens and Justin were gone!

Chapter 2: Meeting the Rangers

After the power outage, I went back home when I saw something strange. It looked like a robot, which was grey in color and looked like piranha, attacking this teenager. I watched and wondered what to do. Then, another robot sneaked up behind me and grabbed me. I kicked and screamed for help and the teenager hears my calls. He uses some sort of blue hand blasters and zaps the robot in the center. It falls to the ground and vanishes. I run away to home, frightened. I did not notice that the blue man was following me. Just before I got home, a monster blocked my road. This monster was about the size of 15 year old boy, had dark red eyes and sharp fangs. Instead of hands, the monster had claws! I freaked out and ran in the opposite direction. I then run into the teen, told him about the monster, and finally went to hide behind a tree. He called his teammates over and they battled the monster. I watched when those robot creatures came back again. One was heading for the person in blue so I dropped my backpack and charged at the piranha-like creature. Using what I knew from my last time in karate, I kicked the robot hard before noticing more where coming. I was scared, but I had to protect these mysterious people in suits from harm. I felt like I had to. Therefore, I battled the robots as the others dealt with the monster. Each teenager had a hand blaster that was his or her color and a weapon of his or her own, ranging from sword to cannon! They blasted this monster hard in the chest and the blast left marks. As soon as the monster fell, another monster replaced him. It was the same one but 50 feet bigger. I cry out in shock and the suited heroes told me to stay back. I watched as these five suited people called these cars, which is colored coded to the suits, which came out of nowhere and formed a robot. This robot was the size of the monster with a shield on its left arm and a sword in its right arm. On this shield was a symbol which I never seen before. I watched as the Megazord defeated the monster as it did a spin attack. After the monster exploded, the five suited people came down to greet me. They called themselves the "Turbo Rangers" and thanked me for what I did by protecting them.

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed, Part 1

The next day arrived. I walked out of my house and saw the marks from the last battle. On the ground, you could see the burn marks where the monster transformed. The grass was either dead or flattened to the shape of the monster. On the road were tire marks from when the "Megazord" transformed. I noticed that there was something familiar about those voices under those masks. "I heard those voices yesterday when I was in the bar" I said as I walked to the juice bar. I try to remember where I had heard them before, but I did not think about it. I ran to school and arrived just when the 4 teens and Justin arrived. I greeted them and told them about what happened. Justin's expression was that of relief that I was okay. Tommy smiled as I told them about the Rangers, but Kat was worried. Adam was pleased that I was okay, but was worried as well. I left when the bell rang, but the Rangers stayed behind. "What if he finds out that we are the Power Rangers" says Adam. Tommy looks at me as I run to class, "Let us hope he does not find out."

When lunch came around, I left the room and saw two school bullies cornered Justin. I walked over there. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I shout at the first bully, who was taller than I was. "You know it is not nice to bully a kid." He looked at me and raised his fist. "Stay out of this, geek!" he shouted angrily. I got ready to fight and told Justin to run and get a teacher. He runs, but unknown to me, he hides behind a locker. I blocked as the bully launched a fist at me, then I grabbed his arm, twisted it and threw him behind me. The bully's partner, who had darker skin, runs at me with anger. I step aside and throw him at the locker behind me, knocking him out. Justin watches with worry and shock. "He is the one who helped us yesterday," Justin said to himself. He ran to get help, but also contacted Zordon.

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed, Part 2

Zordon listened to what Justin told the Rangers and him. "He just stepped in and caused the tallest to break his arm and the other one got knocked out! I couldn't believe what I saw," Justin says to his team. Zordon looked at Justin and the team. "If this is true then, we must bring him here." The team agrees and left with a flash of light. They reappeared outside the Youth Center and walked in. Zordon sat in his tube and told Alpha, "He may be useful against Divatox. A sixth ranger would be handy."

I noticed my friends and waved. I had a sack of ice covering my eye. "Hey guys!" Tommy waves back and asks "What happened to your eye?" I look at Justin and say, "Justin was being bullied so I took a stand." Kat turned and talked to Justin, "Is this true?" Justin looks down and sadly says "Yes". Adam shakes my hand and says "Thanks Zach. We owe you one." Then, an ear-splitting roar emits from outside. A monster has crashed in downtown! This creature looked like a dinosaur with weird feet; it was a white color and had black eyes. The teens told me to run and hide so I did... but I went under the nearest table. From there, I saw the 5 teens take out something that looked like a key. They did some moves that represented that of steering a car and shouted:

"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!"

"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!"  
"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"

"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!"

I look on with awe as my five new friends transformed into the same five people I saw before. I could not believe that my friends were really superheroes! I sat under the table and watched them fight the monster from the window. They pulled out their weapons again and blasted the monster. The monster then regrew to 50 feet tall and they called the same robot I saw earlier. They defeated the monster. They demorphed and walked into the Youth Center. I come out from under the table. "You guys are superheroes?" Their secret was no longer a secret.

Chapter 5: History Lesson

"I guess the cat is out of the bag," says Tommy. He led me outside with the other Rangers. We sat down and they told me about the Power Rangers and how they were selected to be a Ranger. I listened to each one of their stories with much attention. Tommy started the story. "It began a few years ago when some astronauts released a wicked witch called Rita Repulsa. Zordon and Alpha recruit five ordinary teenagers to become the first team of Power Rangers. Then Rita decided to make her own ranger, the evil Green Ranger. She kidnapped me and turned me evil. I took the Command Center and almost finished the Rangers. Then the Rangers then helped me get free of the spell, but it did not last long. A new year started when a new villain named Lord Zedd took over. Since the last zords were damaged, Zordon gave the five the new Thunderzords. Soon, I lost my Green Ranger powers, but Zordon gave me new powers. I came back as the White Ranger! Sadly, three of the Rangers had to move on. Therefore, Jason, Zack, and Trini help the team get the Sword of Power. It transfers powers to three new Rangers. Then Zedd and Rita get married and combine their powers. A new villain called Rito Revoloto comes in and destroys the Thunderzords, sending the Rangers to search for Ninjor and new powers. Then Kimberly had to leave and a new Pink Ranger was chosen. Another villain called Master Vile came in and made us shrink to ten years old."

Kat takes over. "When the Rangers shrank, Zordon sent a call for help to Aquitar. The Aquitar Rangers came in and took over as we looked for the Zeo Crystal. Aisha decided to stay in Africa and sent Tanya with the last piece of the Zeo Crystal. This turned us back normal again... but too late. The Command Center blew up. Searching the wreck, we found the Zeo Crystal, which took us down to the Power Chamber. This began a new chapter, the Zeo Rangers! The Zeo Ranger then gained help when a mysterious Gold Ranger appeared. However, he was taken place by Jason. With King Mondo defeated, the Rangers went back to life. But a new threat comes to Earth."

Justin jumped in, "This is when I come in! Divatox was attacking a great wizard named Lerigot. Rocky injured himself and I have to replace him! And that's it so far"

Then Tanya said, "You must come with us to see Zordon. He must speak with you right away". I agreed and with a flash of yellow and white light, we vanished in thin air. The others followed in their colors: red, blue, green, and pink.

We reappeared in a (what I described as) control room from a science fiction movie. There many buttons and knobs on the dashboards as I looked at each console. I walked around, touching each one. They were all different, but each had the same symbol as the shield did. Justin told me that was the "Turbo" symbol. Right beside a glass tube was another robot, but this one was different from the ones I saw before. He had a crimson red color and a lightning bolt down the center. "This is Alpha 5," Justin says as I greet the robot. "And that is Zordon" Justin points to the tube. I look up and freaked out! Inside the tube was a floating head. "Hello Zachary. Welcome to the Power Chamber, home of the Power Rangers." Zordon looks at me. My face is white as a ghost, but I speak. "Thank you sir." I managed to get out before I fell to my knees. My mind was screaming: "THIS IS A DREAM!"... However, my heart said otherwise.

Chapter 6: Golden Opportunity

I woke up the next day, in my bedroom. I walked to the Youth Center to see if I can catch one of the Rangers to speak with me. After asking Zordon if I can decide 24 hours later, I knew in my heart I had to accept. When does something like this ever happen to anyone? I saw Tommy working out and went up to him. "Tommy? I made my decision. I want to join you guys as a Ranger" I said looking down. He smiled and said "Welcome aboard!" He bought me breakfast and teleported us to Zordon. When we arrived, I told Zordon that I accepted his offer of being a Ranger. I swore the Ranger Code of Honor under surveillance of the whole team. Then Zordon spoke. "Zachary, go inside this room." I walked inside the room and the door closed. I was scared at first, but looked around. It was dark inside the room, there were no windows. The room smelt like old rocks and mold.

Meanwhile, Zordon were instructing the Rangers as they built my Zord. Morpher and suit. Then, a bright flash of golden light engulfs me. I watch with wide eyes as a gold "Turbo" suit appears on me. Then I demorphed and look as my morpher becomes a watch/ communicator with gold bands. The door unlocks and I walk out as the new Golden Turbo Ranger! "You shall be hence forth known as the Golden Turbo Ranger. Your Zord is Golden Jet. To morph, just shout GOLDEN JET TURBO POWER!" The team cheered as I smiled. I was a Power Ranger now.

Chapter 7: New Team

I woke up and found my diary I have been keeping as a Ranger for a few months now. "Dear friend today is a sad day. Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya are graduating and going away. Luckily, Justin and I will remain as Rangers. We are both in the same grade now! I cannot believe that we both have the same birthday! However, on the sad note, we are losing half our team. This is about as sad when Zordon left. It adds a sore note for our 15th birthday, but as the saying goes, 'Once a Ranger. Always A Ranger!' Your friend, Golden Turbo". I grabbed my jacket and walked to the Youth Center to practice. Inside I saw two new kids, one male and female. The male was dark skinned and very tall. The female was short and seem to have Chinese heritage in her. I went over and introduced myself. "Hi. I am Zachary. Welcome to Angel Grove!" "Hi Zachary. I am Theodore, but you can call me TJ. This is my friend, Cassie." I shake their hands just before my watch goes off. I excuse myself from the table. "Go ahead Dimitria". "Ranger, Angel Grove is in danger again! Another monster is in downtown," says Dimitria. I sigh, walk to the alley and morph.

"GOLDEN JET TURBO POWER!"

I run off to help the Rangers, but unknown to me I was being followed. At the same time, two other teenagers where in the park cleaning up litter. "Ashley, we got to finish before graduation," says Carlos. Ashley nods and gets back to working. Carlos and Ashley were volunteers in a clean-up club at the High School. They were working when a monster, looking like it was fire, appeared beside them. Ashley screamed and ran to Carlos. Carlos backed away with his litter stick in front of him like a sword. They saw the Power Rangers come in and ran away to help with the people in the school. As we were fighting the flame monster, the drones were attacking the kids by the school. Ashley and Carlos come running into the gym to help the kids. On the other side of the city, TJ and Cassie were busy escorting people to the school. Then the drones attacked TJ and Cassie's group. Justin and I rush to help them as the rangers battle Flamite. TJ and Cassie smiled as we came to help them out. TJ already knew some moves as he was going to be a baseball player, but Cassie needed help. Once Flamite fell, the Rangers met up with us and we got ready for round two. The flame head grew to the 50 feet mega monster. We call our zords and battle this fire breath one last time. "TURBO SPIN OUT!" We all shout as the Megazord spins around fast and cut the monster in half! Everyone cheers as we come out from our Zords, still in Ranger form. Justin and I go back to the Command Center, but Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya vanished.

In the school, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos are busy rushing to kids who got hurt during the battle. In the shadows, the Rangers watched and smiled. They knew they chose the right people to take over. Later that evening, the Rangers arrived at the Power Chamber for a goodbye gift and the passing of the legacy to a new team. On the pedestal made of dark rock with the lighting symbol were TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley. Justin and I were allowed to be Turbo Rangers as we were both still young.

"Power Rangers! The Legacy Continues!" says Dimitria with pride.

Chapter 8: Blast OFF!

I was driving Golden Jet as fast as I could to the Power Chamber. Divatox was heading our way and I needed to warn the Rangers! I landed inside the Zord bay and ran into the HQ. "Guys! We got company!" I shout. It had been only a few seconds since Dimitria and Shadow Ranger left to help Zordon. Divatox's forces were around the corner and we were trapped! TJ look at the screen as Cassie and Carlos sit to his left. Justin and Ashley were staring at the ceiling. Just then, the alarms blared. Several drones and Divatox appeared outside the Power Chamber. They kept banging against the door with their hammer. "It's time to SHIFT INTO TURBO!" After we morph, we just sat and waited. It was few moments after that the army took down the door and entered our Headquarters. We were fighting the drones left and right and retreated as more came pouring in. Then, the Power Chamber exploded and our powers were gone!

We sat on the desert floor. Even though we were adults basically, we were crying. We had lost our powers, our Zords, our hope. We watched as Divatox when back into space. "We got to stop her!" I told the Rangers. Justin steps up and looks down, "I can help you guys." Justin left us and went to the nearest phone booth. "Get me NASDA. This is a Power Ranger Emergency!" he shouts in the phone. Just a few moments of him and another man talking on the phone, Justin said, "We got a shuttle to catch! Let's go!" We run to the NASDA center in downtown Angel Grove. We ran up the stairs, but I noticed that Justin was missing.

In the control room, Justin was writing a letter to his father explaining that he was a Turbo Ranger and had to come with us to help save the Earth. He gave it to the captain and ran up the stairs. He yelled at me, "Let's go!" and ran into the shuttle. We were buckled in and we lifted off into space! After hours of floating in space, we came across a huge spaceship, which pulled our shuttle in the docking area. We got out of the shuttle and walked around. "Astro Megaship?" Justin reads off a bronze plaque. We walked around when a door opened. Inside this room is what we took to be the engine room. "Why don't we split up and try to see if there is anybody aboard" TJ says. Justin and I head down the corridor we just came down. TJ and Cassie went around the shuttle and Carlos and Ashley took the center door. They entered the central room, it had five chairs around a central control unit. To the side was a table with steaming hot food on it. Suddenly, Justin and I run into a person in Red. "A Power Ranger?" we say in shock and call the others.

The rangers stared at the Red Ranger that appeared suddenly, we tried to talk to him. He would not listen and then a ship attacked us. The Astro Megaship crashed into a nearby planet. The Red Ranger told us to leave and left with the ship. The Red Ranger came back after this villain called Astronema was attacking us. He gave the main five rangers the Astro Morphers while Justin and I were given newly charged Turbo Morphers. "Let's do this!" the Red Ranger said.

"LET'S ROCKET! (3-3-5)"

GOLDEN JET TURBO POWER!

MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!

Once again, the Power Rangers were back! "I am Andros by the way," the Red Ranger said. "Sorry about the confusion earlier. I see you guys were telling the truth." I smiled and said, "All is forgiven."

Chapter 9: More Secrets

In a secret room, D.E.C.A and Andros are talking. "Are you sure DECA?" says Andros. "Positive. His blood matches that of Zordon." DECA says. He looked at the file and placed the test results inside. On the folder was a name, "Zachary Jameson".

It has been a month since we left the Earth and went after Astronema. Andros had files for every Ranger done, but was worried when my test results came back. It showed him that I had a hidden power unlike the others, but what it was remained a mystery. Since our time in space, we have added the Silver Space Ranger to our team. Justin has taught me how to work on the cars, Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser. We were passing by Aquitar to visit Billy, the original Blue Ranger. Once we arrive, Billy smiles. "Hey guys. Welcome to Aquitar. Come this way!" He led us to the Alien Ranger base and asked, "What has happened since I left?" Andros filled him as Justin and I talk to the Alien Rangers.

A few days later, Andros knocks on my door. "Enter" I say. Andros comes in and says, "Zachary, I want you and Justin to report to the Main Room. There is something we wish to give you guys." I nodded and grabbed my Turbo Morpher. It was Justin and mine 18th birthday! Justin and I leave our room and enter the Main Room. It was dark and seemed empty. "Hello? Guys?" Justin looks in the room. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUSTIN AND ZACHARY!" The team shouts. We smiled and saw the cake. It was in the shape of the Golden Jet and Storm Blaster zords, but on top where two Morphers. Andros looked at us, "These are your new Astro Morphers. Zachary, you are the Golden Sun Ranger. Justin, you are the Alpha Ranger." We take the new Morphers and shout:

"GOLDEN SUN! TIME TO SHINE!"

"LET'S ROCKET! (2-5-7-4-2) ALPHA POWER!"

When the Astro Rangers defeated Astronema, we lost our greatest friend. Zordon sacrificed himself when the Red Ranger smashed his tube, releasing his good energy. We were heading back to Earth when Andros knocked on my door. I answer and say "Andros? How may I help you?" Andros looked around and saw the room was empty. "We must talk alone." I nod and pulled out the chair for him. Andros looks at me and says, "Zachary, when we did your blood test, something came up. Something weird." Andros sighs and then says, "You are the son of Zordon. That is why he selected you to be a Power Ranger. That is why your "father" and yourself moved to Angel Grove, because it was your destiny." I look at Andros as if he was crazy. "You are kidding, right?" I ask him. "You have had too many battles go to your head man. Relax." I say laughing. Andros does not laugh, but looks at me. "It is true." He hands me the file with my name. Inside in is a sheet of paper and in big red letters: "Blood Test: MATCH"

Chapter 10: New Team of Rangers

In the town of Angel Grove, a mysterious man and robot talk to each other. "Alpha, looks like another villain has escaped again. Time to recruit five new teenagers to be our newest team." Alpha nods and gets to work. In the Youth Center, Anastasia and William were talking. "When I graduate Angel Grove, I am going to the Air Force to be a pilot," says Anastasia, who has dark blue hair and black eyes. William, who had an athletic look, laughs and says, "I am a surfer. So I just 'go with the flow'." They both laugh at the joke. Nearby is another teenager named Trever, who had dark hair and wearing a Batman shirt. He was working on his science project, a robotic arm. Meanwhile at the zoo, Carlitos has tending his job as an animal specialist while Kylee was nursing the baby panda. Another girl comes into the zoo, dressed in red and looking athletic. "Hello. I am here for a job," says the girl to Carlitos. Carlitos looks at the girl and says, "Follow me to the caretaker." Carlitos takes her to the main building and knocks on a door. On this door in black bold letters was "Justin Stewart, Owner". A tall but young looking man opened the door and greeted Carlitos. "Thanks Carlitos. You can go back now." He allows the girl in and sits at the desk. "What is your name miss?" he asks her. "I am Ashley. I just moved here from Alabama with my family." Justin smiles, "Welcome to Angel Grove. We will start your interview and I will call you in 24 hours tops." Ashley left the room after her interview and saw Carlitos. "Hey. I am Ashley" she smiles and holds out her hand. "I am Carlitos and this is Kylee" She shakes hands with each of them. Kylee then says, "Let's go to the Youth Center! We will give you a tour!" Ashley smiles and follows them to the Center.

When Ashley entered the Youth Center, her jaw dropped. She was surprised at how much stuff was in the center. Kylee gave her the tour as Carlitos orders some drinks from the bar. Then, an earthquake happens. Everyone shouts and panics as the Youth Center shakes. The six teenagers run into each other and fall on the floor. "OW! Sorry about that" Ashley says as she helps up the three teens she ran into. Then, the six teens were frozen as they vanished into six-colored streaks of light. They all land inside in a weird looking room. They look around and see the room had several controls, each a different size and color. On the left was a huge glass globe and on the right was a glass tube, which was empty. Then Trever started playing with one of the control panels when a robot came out of the shadows. "AYE! AYE! Don't touch that!" shouts the robot. The group jumps back when a low voice says, "Welcome teenagers. This is the Control Center. You have been chosen to be a team of superheroes to protect the world against Peril, the goddess of disaster." Inside this tube, a man's head appeared. It was Zachary, he had taken the place of Zordon as a mentor. "Each of you have a special power hidden in you. You will learn how to control these powers and use them wisely. If you believe this is a joke, you may leave now." The teenagers looked at each other. "This is just a dream, let's get out of here," Trever says to the rest of the group. He starts to leave, but Carlitos stays behind. "We cannot leave. He speaks the truth. We most help our city in any way possible." Kylee looks at Carlitos and walks over to him, "Then I shall help as well." "Me too" says Ashley, stepping beside Carlitos. Anastasia sighs and joins the group. "I might as well" she says. Trever looks at the teenagers and says, "All of you are nuts! I am getting out of here." He leaves the room.

I look to the teenagers and say, "You will be a new team of Power Rangers, called Guardian Force" In the middle of the room, a pedestal rises up. On this pedestal were six colors: red, blue, pink, green, white, and gold. "Now reach out and accept your destiny." The five teens touched hands on the pedestal and then hit the buttons.

"FIRE GUARDIAN! FLAME ON!"

"WATER GUARDIAN! SURFS UP!"

"AIR GUARDIAN! TIME TO FLY!"

"LIFE GUARDIAN! POWER UP!"

"GOLD GUARDIAN! BEAST ON!"

The Rangers look at their new suits with pride. "Wow! I never felt like this before," says Kylee. "Nor have I. It is like I can sense the oceans!" says William. "I feel like a bird, I am light as a feather." Anastasia exclaims. Kylee doesn't say anything, but she looks at herself. Carliots smiles and shouts, "I knew Power Rangers were real!" and does a back-flip. "Now go Power Rangers, protect Angel Grove. Carlitos, take the green morpher with you" I say to the Rangers. They vanish into light again, going back to Angel Grove.

Carlitos goes up to Trever. "Hey man. We really need your help as a Ranger. You are the only one who can help us unlock our Zords and weapons." Trever looks at him and sighs, "Fine." Carlitos hands him the morpher. Trevor puts it on and shouts:

"EARTH GUARDIAN! LET'S ROCK!"

Trevor look at his new suit and smiles. "I kind of like this," he says to Carlitos. "Now, let's go. We must plan surprise of our mentor's 20th birthday!" They run off to catch up with the rest of team. Moments later, I reappear in my tube. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACHARY" the team shouts. I am surprised and happy. "Thank you Rangers. Let us celebrate. For now, Angel Grove will be safe once again."

~THE END~


End file.
